1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formulation of an insecticide particularly adapted to kill bed bugs. The insecticide comprises nanospheres for slow release of the insecticide and primary ingredients of Organic Andirobia, Orange, Citronella, Organic Neem and Australian Myrtle oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hertofore a variety of insecticides for killing bed bugs have been proposed. Two examples of previously proposed insecticide formulations using other active ingredients different from the ingredients disclosed herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,359 and 4,690,947. Also an insecticide using spherules for carrying the active ingredients of an insecticide are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,878 and 5,669,878.